Hold your friends close and your enemies closer
by Nyah1
Summary: Hermione muss mit einem tragischen Schicksalsschlag fertig werden und findet schon nach kurzer Zeit ihren Tröster R/R Wer mag das wohl sein? *ggg*
1. Prolog

So, ich habe beschlossen noch eine Draco/Hermione (Ich habe in letzter Zeit so viele Eng. Fics gelesen, das sich der deutsche Name richtig beschissen anhört) Story zu schreiben. Ich liebe dieses Pairing *ggg*. Ich fange einfach mal an und hoffe das euch der Anfang gefällt.  
  
Hold your Friends close ..... but your enemies closer!!!  
  
Prolog  
  
"Dave, fahr doch nicht so schnell!" "Ist ja gut, Schatz, ich pass schon auf!" Familie Granger saß im Auto. Sie hatten gerade einen 3 Wochen langen Urlaub hinter sich. Das heisst, die Hälfte der Ferien war rum. Sie waren in Italien gewesen. Zu dieser Jahreszeit sicher der beste Urlaubsort. Der Flug war auch angenehm gewesen und jetzt waren sie gerade auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
  
Inzwischen war es Nacht, es regnete in strömen und die Sicht wurde, auf der leeren Landstrasse; durch starken Nebel bis auf ca. 2-3 Meter reduziert. Hermione hatte in Italien ihren 16 Geburtstag gefeiert. Der Urlaub hatte ihr gut bekommen. Sie hatte eine schöne bräunliche Hautfarbe bekommen, aber auch sonst war ihre Haut schön, zart und weich geworden. Ihre Harre waren jetzt noch länger als zuvor, doch sie waren nicht mehr so buschig wie sonst.  
  
Weich und leicht gewellt fielen sie dem Mädchen, welches Disc Man hörte und aus dem Fenster schaute, über die Schulter.  
  
Kathy, Hermiones Mutter, drehte sich plötzlich zu ihrer Tochter um und bedeutete ihre die Ohrstöpsel zu entfernen. "Du, mir fällt da gerade was ein! Heute Morgen ist ein Brief für dich gekommen. Ich hatte ihn dir schon vorher geben wollen, doch bei dem ganzen Stress hab ich es vergessen. Hier, tu mir echt leid!"  
  
Kathy drückte ihrer Tochter einen Brief in die Hand welchen sie während des Redens aus ihrer Handtasche gekramt hatte. "Danke!" Hermione nahm ihn achtlos entgegen und stopfte ihn in ihre Hosentasche "Wann sind wir denn endlich da?" fragte sie quengelnd. Das fragte sie inzwischen fast alle 5 Minuten ohne es wirklich zu merken. Ihre Hinterteil schmerzte schon vom vielen sitzen und sie wollte endlich in ihr schönes, weiches Bett.  
  
Ihr Vater drehte sich genervt zu ihr um und schrie sie beinahe an "Hermione, wenn du noch einmal fragst, setz -- " Er wurde von den hysterischen Schreien seiner Frau unterbrochen "Dave, Dave sie nach vorne!"  
  
Panisch versuchte Dave noch dem Tier, welches auf der Fahrbahn stand, auszuweichen. Er zog das Lenkrad soweit nach rechts wie es nur ging. Der Wagen geriet ins schlingern, brach mit voller Geschwindigkeit durch die Leitplanken und überschlug sich.  
  
Die Schreie aus dem Innern des Wagens verstummten schlagartig.  
  
Hermione wusste überhaupt nicht was geschehen war. Alles war so schnell gegangen. Das letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte waren die lauten Schreie ihrer Eltern. Oder waren es doch ihre Eigenen gewesen?  
  
Nachdem sich das Auto mehrere Male überschlagen hatte war es endlich auf dem Dach zum Stillstand gekommen.  
  
Hermione blinzelte und versuchte ihre Trübe Sicht weg zu blinzen, (Blöder Satz *ggg*) doch das funktionierte irgendwie nicht. Ihr linkes Handgelenk schmerzte höllisch und ihr Kopf brummte, als hätte sie einen Presslufthammer inne. Sie spürte schmerzen am Bauch und bemerkte das sie nicht auf ihrem Sitz sondern auf dem Dach lag.  
  
Ihre Fensterscheibe war zersplittert und als sie ihre Arme betrachtete, nachdem sie sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, wusste sie auch wohin die ganzen Scherben geflogen war. Langsam realisierte sie, was überhaupt geschehen war. Erschrocken blickte sie nach vorne und versuchte ihre Eltern zwischen den Trümmern aus zumachen, doch es war zu dunkel. Mühsam kroch sie vorsichtig aus dem zerbrochenem Fenster und humpelte so schnell wie sie konnte zur Vorderscheibe.  
  
Diese war ebenfalls zertrümmert. Undeutlich konnte Hermione ihre Eltern ausmachen . Sie waren Beide bewusstlos.  
  
Hilflos sah sie sich um. Ihre Sicht hatte sich noch ein wenig verbessert, denn durch den strömenden regen wurde das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht gespült.  
  
Was mach ich denn nur? Dachte sie leise, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und sich die nassen Haare raufte. Bibbernd ging sie in die Knie und versuchte an ihre Eltern heran zu kommen "Mom? Dad?" wimmerte sie leise.  
  
Sie antworteten nicht.  
  
Hermione sprang wieder auf und rannte suchend die Strasse entlang. Hier muss doch irgendwo eines von diesen Nottelefonen sein .... Wieso ist hier denn keins? Panik und Angst brachen immer mehr über ihr zusammen, als sie endlich eine diese Orangen Säulen mit der Aufschrift "Nottelefon!" erreichte.  
  
Hastig hob sie den Hörer ab und wählte die Notrufnummer.  
  
"Hallo, hier Notrufservice 110 (Keine Ahnung wie die Viecher heissen!) Was kann ich für -- " Hermione unterbrach die junge Frau am anderen Ende und schrie beinahe hysterisch in den Hörer.  
  
Knapp eine halbe Stunde später erreichten Polizei und Rettungswagen den Unfallort. Eine halbe Stunde, die für das junge Mädchen die Hölle auf Erden gewesen war. Atemlos beobachtete sie, wie die Sanitäter ihre Eltern aus dem Auto bargen und sie auf Tragen legten. Der Notarzt begann sofort mit der Untersuchung.  
  
Hermiones Augen und Ohren waren nur auf die Handlungen und Worte des Arztes konzentriert. Deshalb bekam sie auch gar nicht mit, als ein junger Sanitäre sie bat mit ihm zu kommen. Er wollte sie verarzten, da sie schließlich heftig am Kopf blutete und auch sonst über all kleine Splitter in der Haut hatte. Auch ihr Humpeln musste auf eine Fußverletzung zurück zuführen sein.  
  
Doch Hermione bekam nichts mit. Langsam ging sie auf den Arzt und ihre Eltern zu, damit sie besser hören konnte was gesagt wurde.  
  
"...besteht kein Zweifel. Beide, der Mann und die Frau, sind Tot!"  
  
TOT...tot....TOT....tot...TOT....tot!!! Immer wieder hallte dieses Wort durch ihren Kopf. Sie glaubte nicht mehr Atmen zu können. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich als würde ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen. Sie schnappte nach Luft, doch die wollte anscheinend nicht in ihre Lunge. Sie spürte ein stechen in ihrer Brust und glaubte ihr Herz war so eben in tausend kleine Splitter zersprungen.  
  
Dann war plötzlich alles Schwarz.  
  
TBC 


	2. Was passiert hier?

Hold your friends close .... but your enemies closer !!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Piep ...Piep ...Piep ...Piep ...Piep ...Piep  
  
´Was ist passiert?.... Wo bin ich?... Was ist das für ein Geräusch?´  
  
Piep .....Piep .....Piep .....Piep ...Piep ...Piep  
  
Hermione versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen. Verschwommen konnte sie zwei Gestalten wahrnehmen die sich zu unterhalten schienen, doch erkennen konnte sie sie nicht.  
  
Ihre Augen streiften durch den zum grössten Teil weiß gestrichenen Raum und blieben an einen merkwürdig aussehendem Gerät hängen welches neben dem Bett stand in welchem sie lag.  
  
Zuerst war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, doch dies musste ein Herzschrittmacher sein. Demnach war sie in einem Krankenhaus.  
  
Aber warum? Wie war sie hierher gekommen?  
  
Ihre Sicht war inzwischen wieder völlig klar und sie konnte nun endlich die Beiden Personen erkennen.  
  
Verwundert musste sie feststellen das die eine ihr Schulleiter höchstpersönlich war und die andere Person entpuppte sich als Madame Pomfrey.  
  
´Ich bin in Hogwarts? ... Aber ...aber wie? ... Wa - ´ Ihr Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als wie aus dem Nichts die vergangenen Ereignisse in ihr Gedächtnis fluteten.  
  
Bilder, schreckliche Bilder spielten sich vor ihren Augen ab. Sie konnte das alles gar nicht fassen. Es ging alles viel zu schnell. Viel zu schnell.  
  
Ihr Blick ging ins Leere. Sie hing mit ihren Gedanken viel zu sehr am Geschehen, als das sie bemerkt hätte, dass Professor Dumbledore an ihr Bett trat. Dieser beobachtete seine Schülerin mit Sorgen getrübten Augen.  
  
Nach einem leisen Seufzer sprach er das, wie in Trance daliegende Mädchen an. "Ms Granger? Ich weiß das sie mich hören!" Seine Stimme war ruhig und tröstend.  
  
Immer noch leicht abwesend drehte Hermione ihren Kopf und blickte ihrem Lehrer ins Gesicht, ohne ihre Augen wirklich auf dieses zu fixieren. Dumbledore sprach weiter "Ms Granger, ich bin froh das sie wieder bei Bewusstsein sind. Es tut mir schrecklich leid was ihnen wiederfahren ist. Ich hoffe ich kann mich gleich ihrer Anwesenheit beim Abendessen erfreuen, wenn Madam Pomfrey damit einverstanden ist!"  
  
Er wandte sich zu der Krankenschwester, die immer noch hinter ihm stand und Hermione immer wieder sorgenvolle Blicke zu warf. Doch sie nickte, als ihr Blick den des Schuldirektors streifte.  
  
(Ich weiß, es hört sich irgendwie so an, als ob Dumbledore total unberührt und herzlos wäre. Zumindest finde ich das. Aber ich wusste nicht wirklich wie ich es schaffen sollte, dass er als gutmütige Person, die sich Sorgen um Hermione macht rüber zu kommen, ohne das es gleich zu übertrieben ist *ggg* )  
  
Madame Pomfrey warf Hermione immer wieder kurze Blicke aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um das junge Mädchen. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch nicht das geringste Zeichen von Trauer gezeigt indem sie geweint hatte. Geschweige denn etwas gesagt.  
  
Stumm, mit Leeren Augen lief Hermione neben der Krankenschwester her, die sie zur großen Halle begleitete.  
  
Sie führte sie zu einem Stuhl neben Professor Dumbledore. Dieser betrachtete das Mädchen kurz. Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt mir ihr zu sprechen. Ihr klar zu machen, das sie jetzt vorrausichtlich in ein Weisenheim musste, wenn man keine Verwandten fand.  
  
Doch er entschied sich dafür das zu verschieben, hatten sie doch noch das ganze Jahr Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Außerdem schien Hermione nicht ansprechbar zu sein.  
  
Zur Zeit stand nur ein Tisch in der großen Halle. Über die Sommerferien waren nur wenige Lehrer im Schloss geblieben. Unter anderem auch die Professoren McGonagall und Snape. Beide warfen Hermione immer wieder nervöse Blicke zu.  
  
Doch sie waren nicht die Einzigen. Außer Hermione war noch ein Schüler im Schloss und dieser warf dem Mädchen ebenfalls heimliche Blicke zu.  
  
Hermione schien nichts davon wirklich wahr zu nehmen. Ihr Blick war auf ihren, mit Essen gefüllten Teller gerichtet, den sie jedoch nicht anrührte.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung verschwand die Leere aus ihrem Blick und sie wandte ihren Kopf an Ihren Direktor. "Professor?" Ihre Stimme klang schwach, tonlos.  
  
Dumbledore schenkte ihr sofort einen Blick aus dem pure Besorgnis sprach. "Könnte ich vielleicht in meinen Schlafsaal?" fragte sie leise.  
  
Dumbledore hätte es eigentlich lieber, wenn sie jetzt noch etwas essen würde, denn sie war beinahe 3 Tage Bewusstlos gewesen. Doch er wollte sie jetzt zu nichts zwingen, deshalb nannte er ihr das Passwort und wies sie noch darauf hin, das sie ja, wie in dem Brief, den sie erhalten haben müsste bereits erwähnt, Schulsprecherin geworden war und deswegen jetzt zusammen mit dem Schulsprecher in einer Art WG wohnen würde.  
  
Sie teilten sich den Gemeinschaftsraum und das Badezimmer. Doch sie hatten beide ihren eigenen Schlafsaal.  
  
Hermione hatte ihm schweigend zu gehört, die Worte auch aufgenommen, doch anscheinend nicht wirklich verstanden, denn sie nickte nur wieder geistesabwesend und wandte sich zum gehen.  
  
Dumbledore sah ihr noch nach, bevor er entschied das sie wahrscheinlich den Weg zum Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum gar nicht finden würde.  
  
Seine Augen gleiteten den Tisch entlang und bleiben dann an dem Schüler hängen.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Würden sie bitte so freundlich sein und Ms Granger zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten?" Sein Ton ließ keine Wiederrede zu.  
  
Draco hätte wahrscheinlich trotzdem noch etwas gesagt, wäre die Lage nicht so seltsam gewesen. Er wusste zwar nicht warum Hermione hier war, doch es musste ihr etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert sein.  
  
Auch wenn er sie bis auf den Tod nicht leiden konnte, hatte es ihm einen Stich versetzt sie so dort sitzen zu sehen. Ihr Blick völlig Leer. Als ob sie überhaupt nicht anwesend war.  
  
Er hatte immer ihre Intelligenz und ihre Schlagfertigkeit bewundert. Es war wirklich Mitleiderweckend gewesen sie so zu sehen.  
  
Eilig lief er aus der Halle um das Mädchen, welches er die letzten 5 Jahre immer wieder hatte zur Weißglut treiben wollen, ein zuholen.  
  
"Hey Granger, jetzt warte doch mal!" rief er ihr hinter her, bevor sie um die nächste Ecke biegen konnte. Hermione drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie sagte nichts und er fragte sich, ob sie ihn überhaupt erkannt hatte.  
  
´Was ist bloß los mit ihr?´ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
"Komm mit, ich soll dich in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum bringen!" Er ging voraus. Nicht ohne ab und zu einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen.  
  
Nach ca. 10 Min. erreichten sie ein Bild auf dem ein weinender Engel abgebildet war. Draco hatte sich schon des öfteren gefragt warum der Engel ständig weinte, doch jetzt hatte er andere Sorgen.  
  
Er nannte dem armen Geschöpf das Passwort (Buttercup) und betrat mit Hermione den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Hermione sah sich kurz um und lief dann in die Richtung von der Tür, von der sie annahm, das es die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer war, denn darüber prangte groß das Gryffindor Symbol.  
  
Ohne noch einmal zu Malfoy zurück zu schauen schloss sie ihre Tür und belegte sie mit einem Zauber, damit niemand hinein konnte. Zumindest nicht ohne Zauberstab.  
  
Sie hatte Malfoy schon beim betreten der Halle vorhin wahrgenommen und doch wieder auch nicht, denn sonst hätte sie sich sicherlich gewundert.  
  
Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war schön, keine Frage, doch das drang irgendwie nicht ganz zu ihr durch. Mitten im Raum stand ein Koffer. Wahrscheinlich ihrer.  
  
Komisch! Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern einen gepackt zu haben. `Muss wohl Dumbledore arrangiert haben` dachte sie.  
  
Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr den Koffer aus zupacken, deshalb kramte sie nur ihren Pyjama heraus und schob den Koffer dann unter ihr Bett.  
  
Ihr Schlafanzug bestand aus einer weiten rosanen Hose, die man oben mit einem Band zu schnüren konnte und einem weißen ärmellosen Shirt.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sich zu zudecken, denn ihr Raum war warm genug.  
  
Sie hätte so gern alles was in ihrem kopf herum schwirrte gelöscht. Einfach vergessen. Oder zumindest vernünftig geordnet, doch sie war nicht in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Nach einiger Zeit war sie einen unruhigen Schlaf geglitten.  
  
Hermiones Verhalten machte ihm schon Gedanken. Draco musste die ganze Zeit an Hermiones leere Augen denken, während er sich umzog.  
  
Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und fiel erschöpft in einen tiefen Schlaf, ohne jedoch Hermiones Blick aus seinem Kopf verbannen zu können.  
  
Noch in der selben Nacht wurde er von einem herzzereisendem Schrei aus dem Schlaf gerissen. `Granger?´ dachte er, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und lief aus seinem Zimmer.  
  
Hermione war schreiend aus ihrem Alptraum hoch geschreckt.  
  
Sie noch mal alles im Traum durchleben müssen. Den Unfall. Den Tod ihrer Eltern. Und sie war inzwischen der festen Überzeugung das der Unfall ihre Schuld war. Sie fühlte eine Welle von Trauer, Verzweiflung und Hass in sich auf glommen.  
  
Sie eilte zu ihrem Fenster, riss es weit auf und ließ sich für einen Moment den Wind über ihr Gesicht streifen.  
  
Sie schaute in den Nachthimmel und schrie dann mit lauter, verzweifelter Stimme "Wieso?! Wieso, seid ihr einfach so gegangen?" bevor sie schließlich schluchzend auf den Boden vor ihrem Fenster sank und bitterlich zu weinen begann.  
  
Sie konnte das alles einfach nicht verstehen. Verzweifelt raufte sie sich die Haare und schrie dann noch einmal mit zitternder Stimme "WARUM?" Sie sah den Mond mit großen, traurigen Augen an und murmelte "Wieso musste mir das alles passieren?"  
  
Bitter weinend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte laut vor sich hin.  
  
Draco war nach ihrem ersten Schrei sofort zu ihrem Zimmer geeilt und hatte ihre verschlossene Tür mit dem Zauberstab geöffnet. Dort stand er. Im Türrahmen und hatte die ganze Szene beobachtet.  
  
Eigentlich hätte er sich darüber freuen müssen das sie so herzzerreisend weinte, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Das ganze war so untypisch für Hermione und er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.  
  
Obwohl es überhaupt nicht seine Art war Mitgefühl zu zeigen ging er leise zu ihr hinüber und kniete sich neben sie. Zögernd schloss er sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr tröstend über den Kopf.  
  
Innerlich schallt er sich schon wieder dafür. Wer weiß, was sie jetzt über ihn denken wird? Aber jetzt wieder einen Rückzieher machen? Nein, das konnte er nicht bringen, vor allem weil er merkte das sich Hermione an seine Brust gelehnt hatte und immer noch bitterlich schluchzte.  
  
Was war denn nur passiert, was ausgerechnet Hermione so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war's erst mal wieder, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!! Ich freue mich über jeden Kommentar *ggg*  
  
TBC  
  
Nyah 


	3. Ein guter Feind und ein besserer Tröster...

Hold your friends close, but your enemies closer !!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ich möchte erst mal meinen Reviewern danken ^_^ Ich habe mir eigentlich vorgenommen, das dieses Kapitel schön lang wird! Mal sehen, ob ich das schaffe *ggg*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco hatte eigentlich gehofft das Hermione sich mit der Zeit beruhigen würde, doch das genaue Gegenteil war der Fall.  
  
Ihr Atem würde immer unregelmäßiger und sie bebte am ganzen Körper. Draco spürte wie sich ihr Kopf von seiner Brust hob. Hermione schaute ihn an.  
  
Ihr Gesicht. Verzogen von Schmerz und Trauer. Ihre Augen gerötet und nass.  
  
"Es tut so weh, Draco, es tut so unendlich weh!" Flüsterte sie leise und sah ihm dabei in die Augen. "Was? ... Was tut dir weh?" Fragte Draco ein bischen verwirrt.  
  
Hermione presste ihre Arme gegen ihre Brust und flüsterte so leise, das Draco genau hinhören musste "Mein Herz!!!" Sie fing wieder bitterlich an zuschluchzen.  
  
Draco war geschockt von dieser Antwort. Er nahm sie wieder in die Arme und drückte sie gegen seinen Körper. Als er ihr tröstend über die Arme streichelte merkte er das ihre Haut kalt war.  
  
Zart und weich, aber kalt und zittrig.  
  
Er stand auf und wollte ihre Bettdecke holen, als sie auf einmal weitersprach.  
  
"Es fühlt sich an, als ob da jemand... jemand in mir wäre, der Stück f.. für Stück mein Herz zerreißt, es... es mit Messerstichen versetzt, es verschlingt..." Sie machte eine Pause und sah ihn mit ihren großen schokoladenbraunen Augen an "... es verschwinden lässt!"  
  
Eine einzelne bittere Träne rann ihre Wange hinab. Draco griff nach der Decke auf ihrem Bett, kniete sich wieder neben sie und legte ihr die Decke um.  
  
Sanft strich er ihr die Träne von der Wange und flüsterte mitfühlend "Ich weiß ja nicht was passiert ist, aber ich werde dir dadurch helfen, solang Potter und Weasley noch nicht da sind!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten hob er, die in die Decke eingewickelte, Hermione hoch und trug sie wieder zu ihrem Bett. Er legte sie vorsichtig ab und schenkte ihr noch einen letzten Blick, bevor er ihr Zimmer wieder verließ.  
  
*  
  
Er hatte es sich wieder in seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht und ließ das Geschehene noch mal Revue passieren. Was hatte ihn nur dazu gebracht sie zu trösten?  
  
`Ich verstehe das ganze einfach nicht... Wie hat sie mich dazu gebracht?... Ich konnte ihren Schmerz beinahe mitfühlen... Diese Gefühl... Granger ruft diese Gefühle in mir hervor...' Draco konnte sich einfach keinen Reim auf das ganze bilden.  
  
Er hatte auf einmal Mitleid mit einem Schla-... er konnte das nicht mehr denken. Er machte sich Sorgen um eine Muggelgeborene.  
  
Ihre Worte wollten einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf `... es verschwinden lässt!' Draco runzelte die Stirn `Etwas das ihr Herz verschwinden lässt?'  
  
Er plagte sich die ganze Zeit mit diesen Gedanken, was ihn am einschlafen hinderte. Er bereute es sogar fast, das er vorhin aufgestanden war, um zu gucken was geschehen war. Wäre er doch bloß einfach liegen geblieben und hätte Her- Granger sich selbst überlassen.  
  
*  
  
Hermione lag zusammen gekauert und immer noch von der Decke umschlungen in ihrem Bett. `War das vorhin wirklich Malfoy gewesen?' Ja, musste er wohl.  
  
Und sie war froh das er da war. Auch wenn das gar nicht hätte sein dürfen, sie war unendlich dankbar, das er sie getröstet hatte.  
  
Durch das viele weinen und den dadurch verursachten Wassermangel in ihrem Körper spürte Hermione, wie sie langsam große Kopfschmerzen bekam.  
  
Sie fühlte sich schwach und ihre Beine zitterten ein wenig, als sie aufstand. Sie wollte ins Bad gehen und etwas trinken. Wasser. Ja, klares kaltes Wasser. Das täte jetzt sicherlich gut.  
  
Leise ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Der Gemeinschaftsraum grenzte direkt an ihr Schlafzimmer. Gegenüber von ihrem Zimmer lag das von Draco und zu ihrer rechten war noch eine Tür. Das musste das Badezimmer sein.  
  
Sie steuerte darauf zu und wollte gerade die Tür gerade öffnen, als sie von innen ein Geräusch vernahm. Das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser.  
  
`Ob Draco gerade duscht?'  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort erstarb das Geräusch und sie hörte einige andere. Sie wollte ihn nicht stören und ging gerade auf einen der Sessel zu um sich zu setzen und darauf zu warten, das er fertig wurde, als sich die Tür auch schon öffnete.  
  
Ein wenig erschrocken drehte sie sich wieder um und blickte direkt in Dracos Gesicht. Seine Haare waren feucht und zerzaust und er trug nur seine schwarzen Boxershorts. ( Wenn das ein Film wäre, würde ich auf Standbild drücken und die Taste zum weiter gucken entfernen *ggg*)  
  
Draco war auch ein wenig erstaunt sie zu sehen und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor "Ich... ehm... wollte nur etwas trinken."  
  
Sie lief an ihm vorbei. Er drehte sich um und ging auch noch einmal einige Schritte in Richtung Waschbecken, wo sie stehen geblieben war.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Hände zu einer Schale formte und das Wasser hinein laufen ließ. Danach tauchte sie ihr erhitztes Gesicht in die klare, angenehm kalte Flüssigkeit. Wieder hielt sie ihre Hände unter den Wasserhahn, doch diesmal trank sie das Wasser.  
  
Sie wiederholte das ganze noch etliche Male, bevor sie Gesicht und Hände an einem Handtuch abtrocknete.  
  
Sie wollte das Bad verlassen, als ihr auffiel das Draco immer noch dastand und sie anstarrte. Hermione schaute ihm ebenfalls in die Augen, doch es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm.  
  
Sie war schon dabei an ihm vorbei zu schlüpfen, doch er hielt sie plötzlich, zu ihrer Verwunderung am Handgelenk fest und verhinderte, das sie zurück in ihr Zimmer konnte.  
  
"Erzähl mir was geschehen ist... Bitte!" Ohne die Augen von ihr ab zu wenden zog er sie zu einem Sessel und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt hinein. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
  
Zuerst saßen beide einfach nur still da und schauten sich in die Augen. Er in zwei schöne, aber traurige Braune, und sie in zwei kalte, gefühlslose und doch besorgte Eisblaue mit einem Hauch von Grau (*lechz*).  
  
Endlich nickte Hermione sachte, löste ihren Blick von dem Seinen und begann zu erzählen. Sie erzählte von ihrem Italienurlaub und von ihren Eltern.  
  
Die ganze Zeit mied sie seine Augen und sah sich im Raum um. Während sie dann anfing von der Rückfahrt zu erzählen sammelten sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen, die langsam ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.  
  
Er bemerkte es und schließlich dämmerte ihm was geschehen war. Draco beugte sich nach vorne und hob sanft ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. "Du musst nicht weiter erzählen, wenn du nicht willst!"  
  
Sie nickte, doch erzählte trotzdem weiter, bis sie an die Stelle kam, wo sie den Arzt sagen hörte, das ihre Eltern beide tot waren.  
  
Ihr Atem wurde wieder unregelmäßiger und sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen. "Verstehst du? Es ist alles meine Schuld! Wenn ich meinen Vater nicht immer genervt hätte, hätte er auf die Straße achten können und wir... er wäre nicht..."  
  
Sie brach ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Draco war ratlos. Er wusste einfach nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Wie er sie trösten sollte.  
  
Es war jetzt schon das zweitemal in dieser Nacht, in der er einfach nicht wusste was zu tun war. Schon das letzte mal wollte er sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, und dafür sorgen, das sie aufhörte zu weinen. Diesem Verlangen ging er auch dieses Mal nach.  
  
Er stand auf und zog sie ebenfalls hoch. Sie zitterte wieder und er spürte das ihre Knie gleich nachgaben. Deswegen drückte er sie ganz fest an sich und legte eine Hand an ihre Taille um sie zu stabilisieren.  
  
Sie hatte eine Hand an seiner Schulter und die andere lag auf seiner Brust, neben ihrem Gesicht. "Draco?" Flüsterte sie leise. "Hmmm?" "Warum tust du das?" Sie hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und blickt ihm in die Augen.  
  
Tja, diese Frage hatte er sich heute auch schon öfters gestellt. Er schaute ihr in die Augen, als ob er vielleicht dort die Antwort finden könnte. "Ich denke... Ich denke, ich wollte einfach nicht das du noch mehr weinst. Es wäre viel zu schade um deine schönen Augen!" Dabei streichelte er ihr sanft übers Gesicht.  
  
Hermione war viel zu erstaunt über diese ehrliche Antwort, als das sie hätte erröten können. "Danke!" War alles was sie noch heraus brachte, bevor sie seine Lippen auf den ihren spürte.  
  
Sie wollte sich zuerst wehren, denn das ganze ging ihr ein wenig zu schnell, doch sie konnte ihren Körper nicht dazu bringen sich von Draco los zureißen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Körper entspannte und den, sich langsam vertiefende Kuss, genoss.  
  
Sie hätte nie gedacht das Draco solche Gefühle hatte. Sie konnte sie spüren. Spüren wie der Kuss sie trösten sollte. Und genau das was es was er tat. Sie brauchte diese Art von Zuwendung jetzt mehr den je.  
  
Nach kurzer Zeit löste sich Draco wieder und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er sie hoch hob und wieder küsste. Obwohl Hermione nicht wusste, weswegen Draco hier war, spürte sie, das er diese Art von Trost jetzt ebenso gut gebrauchen konnte wie sie.  
  
Draco hatte sie in sein Zimmer gebracht und dort auf sein Bett gelegt. Beide waren sich nicht wirklich im klaren, was sie da gerade taten.  
  
Diesmal war es Hermione die ihn zu sich hinunter zog und langsam anfing seine Brust mit küssen zu bedecken. Sie arbeitete sich hoch zu seinem Hals bis sie bei seinem Mund angekommen war.  
  
Er lag auf ihr, sie hatte die Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen und spielte ein wenig mit seinen Nackenhaaren, während sie sich nach oben beugte und ihn küsste. Zärtlich liebkosten sie sich gegenseitig.  
  
Draco streichelte ihr über den Bauch und ihre Hüfte bis er bei ihrem Hosenbund angekommen war. Ohne zu zögern öffnete er die Schleife ihrer Hose und streifte sie nach unten. Achtlos war er sie in sein Zimmer und widmete sich wieder Hermione.  
  
Diese hatte sich inzwischen selbst ihres weißen Shirts entledigt. Sie trug jetzt nur noch ihr schwarzes Höschen. Draco ließ seine Augen einmal über ihren schönen Körper streifen, bevor er ihr wieder in die Augen sah.  
  
So kam es das die Beiden sich diese Nacht gegenseitig `trösteten´.  
  
*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermione von den warmen strahlen der Sonne geweckt, die durch die Gardinen ins Zimmer schienen.  
  
Hermione spürte wie sie von jemandem an sich gedrückt würde. Erschrocken erinnerte sie sich was in der letzten Nacht passiert war. Draco hatte seinen Arm immer noch um ihren Bauch geschlungen und hatte sie, während er schlief, wieder näher zu sich gezogen. Falls das überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Immerhin lag sie ja noch halb auf ihm. Sie realisierte auch das sie völlig nackt war. Was war gestern Nacht nur in sie gefahren ausgerechnet mit Draco Ferretboy Malfoy zu schlafen?  
  
Sie presste die Bettdecke gegen ihre Brust und setze sich auf. Durch die plötzliche Bewegung wurde auch Draco wach.  
  
Er war ebenfalls erschrocken und verwundert eine unbekleidete Hermione in seinen Armen und vor allem in seinem Bett vor zu finden. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein was gestern Nacht geschehen war.  
  
Er hatte sie zuerst geküsst und danach war alles so schnell gegangen. Doch er wusste, das er es gewollt hatte. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Sie hatte sich gut angefühlt.  
  
Sie schaute ihn an "Draco, was - " Doch der blondhaarige Junge unterbrach sie. "Wir waren wohl beide verwirrt! Die ganzen Gefühle und so, du weißt schon!" Hermione nickte zustimmend.  
  
Sie saßen noch einige Zeit still da und schauten sich an. Schließlich bat Hermione ihn, sich um zudrehen, damit sie sich anziehen konnte.  
  
Das tat sie auch und verließ danach fluchtartig das Zimmer. Sie war unheimlich verwirrt. Es war schön gewesen, keine Frage. Sie wusste auch, das er sie zuerst geküsst hatte und das sie sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen brauchte, oder doch?  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie es in dem Moment doch auch gewollt, oder?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich denke Draco und Hermione sind hier ziemlich ooc, aber ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel trotzdem gefallen ^_^  
  
Ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen!!  
  
TBC Nyah 


	4. Kann es noch schlimmer werden?

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war so dumm und habe das 5 Kapitel gelöscht, anstatt es zu speichern *sich selbst in den Hintern tritt*  
  
Da ich dann aus völliger Frustration keinen Bock mehr hatte das ganze an den selbem Tag noch mal zu schreiben, musstet ihr halt noch ein bischen warten *ggg*  
  
So, jetzt ich hoffe es gefällt euch ^_^:  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Kann es noch schlimmer werden?  
  
~~~~  
  
Man mag es kaum glauben, aber die letzten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Hermione hatte jeglichen Kontakt mit Draco gemieden, was nicht schwer war, denn er tat das gleiche.  
  
Aber wenn sie sich dann doch über den Weg liefen verließ meistens nichts, außer vielleicht doch ein paar spitze Bemerkungen bzw. Beleidigungen ihren Mund.  
  
Beide waren viel zu verwirrt und unangenehm berührt, als das sie damit jetzt hätten vernünftig umgehen können.  
  
Was soll man auch anderes erwarten? Es passiert nun mal nicht alle Tage, das mitten in der Nacht dein ärgster Feind in dein Zimmer kommt dich tröstest und du ungefähr 2 Stunden später mit ihm im Bett landest.  
  
Hermione schämte sich beinahe ein bischen, sich so leicht hatte verführen zu lassen. Aber konnte man das Verführen nennen? Nein, eigentlich nicht und das gestand Hermione sich auch ein, aber sie brauchte einfach eine Entschuldigung für das geschehene.  
  
Die lautet: Du warst gefühlsmäßig total am Boden zerstört und hattest deine Handlungen nicht mehr unter Kontrolle!!!  
  
Ja, das ist gut!!  
  
Aber was war mit Draco? Hatte er vielleicht die selbe Entschuldigung?  
  
Weswegen sollte er denn nicht ganz er selbst gewesen sein? Diese Frage hatte sich Hermione schon öfters gestellt.  
  
Sicherlich hatte es etwas damit zu tun das er, genau wie sie selbst, schon 3 Wochen früher in Hogwarts war.  
  
Leider hatte sie das immer noch nicht heraus finden können. Obwohl sie es liebend gern gewusst hätte, würde sich wohl keine Gelegenheit mehr bieten es zu erfahren. So wie es aussah würde sie wohl in nächster Zeit kaum mehr eine zivile Konversation mit ihm führen.  
  
Sie wusste das sie ja auch eigentlich nicht das Verlangen danach verspüren sollte, aber irgendwie wollte sie es trotzdem.  
  
Sie konnte sich noch genau an seine Worte erinnern `Ich werde dir dadurch helfen, solang Potter und Weasley noch nicht da sind!´  
  
Das waren seine Worte und sie wollte das er sich daran hielt. Doch sie würde niemals hin gehen und ihn darum bitten. Dafür war sie zu stolz.  
  
Außerdem, wie würde es wohl aussehen, wenn sie: Hermione Granger, verhasstestes Schlammblut No1 und Erzfeindin von Slytherin Prinz Draco Malfoy, verlangen würde das er sein versprechen ihr gegenüber einhält?  
  
Lächerlich! Genau, es würde lächerlich und beschämend für alle Gryffindors wirken. Es war doch schon genug das sie das Intimste, was zwei Menschen eigentlich überhaupt teilen können, bereits mit ihm geteilt hatte.  
  
Trotz ihres immer noch, vom Verlust ihrer liebsten Eltern, schmerzenden Herzens, versuchte Hermione nicht im Selbstmitleid zu versinken.  
  
Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie deswegen in der Bücherei und häufte sich mit Arbeit zu, so gut es nur ging.  
  
Zusätzlich hatten sie und Draco schon Anweisungen für ihre Arbeiten als Schulsprecher bzw. Sprecherin erhalten, die Hermione ebenfalls erledigen konnte.  
  
Alles in allem hatte sie genug zu tun, das sie diese letzten drei Wochen ohne weitere Ereignisse die von Bedeutung gewesen wären, über stehen konnte.  
  
Gott sei Dank kommen ja auch schon morgen alle anderen Schüler zurück.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, hier!! Wir sind hier drüben!!"  
  
Da standen sie! Harry, Ron und Ginny. Ihre beiden besten Freunde und das Mädchen mit dem sie über die Jahre ebenfalls eine tiefe Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte.  
  
Wir sehr sie sich doch freute sie zu sehen.  
  
Glücklich lief sie auf die 3 zu und alle verdichteten sich in eine feste Umarmung. "Oh! Ich hab euch so vermisst!" Schniefte Hermione, die so gerührt war (Ich weiß klingt blöd *ggg* ).  
  
"Wir dich doch auch Mione!" Sagten die anderen 3 fast gleichzeitig und fielen ihr noch mal um den Hals, bevor sie sich zusammen auf den Weg in die große Halle machten.  
  
Das Glück endlich wieder mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein ließ sie sogar für kurze Zeit vergessen welch Kummer in letzter Zeit an ihr genagt hatte.  
  
Ja sie war gerade einfach nur glücklich. Glücklich und erleichtert, das sie jetzt wieder jemanden hatte mit dem sie reden konnte. Dem sie vertrauen schenkte und der ihr zu hören würde.  
  
*  
  
"Meine lieben Schüler! Jetzt wo die Erstklässler alle, zufrieden hoffe ich, auf ihre Häuser verteilt wurden möchte ich, euch noch einen jungen Mann vorstellen, der von heute an in die 6. Klasse gehen wird! Er hat vorher eine Schule im hohen Norden besucht und kennt sich noch nicht so mit unseren Sitten aus, deswegen möchte ich euch bitten, egal in welches Haus er kommt, alle nett zu ihm zu sein und ihn freundlich in eurer Mitte auf zunehmen!"  
  
Dabei scheute er vor allem zu den Slytherins herüber. Professor McGonagall, die vorher schon die vielen neuen Schüler aufgerufen hatte, trat jetzt noch mal aufs Podest, schaute auf ihre Liste und rief "Alec Mumincehajic (fragt mich jetzt nicht was das für ein Name ist *ggg* Ne Freundin von mir heißt so, sie stammt aus Bosnien)!"  
  
Ein großer düsterer Typ trat auf die Bühne und nahm auf dem Stuhl platz. Kurz darauf wurde ihm auch schon der Hut auf gesetzt.  
  
Gespanntes Schweigen machte sich in der Halle breit. Der Junge saß völlig ruhig da. Total entspannt. Als der Hut nach 5 Minuten immer noch nicht gerufen hatte, wurde es langsam unruhig in der Halle.  
  
Doch kurz bevor der Unruhepegel noch weiter ansteigen konnte rief der Hut völlig überraschend "Slytherin!"  
  
Zuerst klatschte niemand, doch dann fing erst der Lehrertisch und dann vor allen anderen der Slytherintisch an zu klatschen.  
  
Professor Dumbledore erhob sich noch einmal und rief nun mit einer erleichterten, vergnügten Stimme "Haut rein!!!"  
  
Kurz darauf füllten sich auch schon die Platten und Teller mit den herrlichsten Köstlichkeiten und die Halle versank in einem lauten Stimmengewirr.  
  
*  
  
"So, jetzt erzähl mal! Wie waren eigentlich deine Ferien?" Harry und Ron schauten Hermione erwartungsvoll an. Auch Ginny, Seamus und Colin, die ganz in der Nähe saßen wandten nun ihre Köpfe zu Hermione.  
  
Dem Mädchen wurde extrem unbehaglich bei den vielen Blicken, die jetzt auf ihr ruhten.  
  
"Tja... ehm... also...ehm... meine Ferien? ... Die waren to - " Ron unterbrach sie und würgte noch zwischen kauen und schlucken ein "Und das wichtigste, wieso warst du nicht im Hogwarts-Express?" heraus.  
  
Hermione wurde ein bischen blass um die Nasenspitze. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vor gehabt, den Tod ihrer Eltern in der ganzen Schule herum zu posaunen. Sie hatte das nur ihren engsten Freunden erzählen wollen.  
  
Es war eh schon schwer genug, da brauchte sie nicht noch die mitleidigen Blicke der anderen Schüler.  
  
"Das sag ich euch später!" Sagte Hermione leise und widmete sich jetzt völlig ihrem Essen.  
  
Ginny, Harry und die anderen besaßen genug Taktgefühl um zu spüren das da irgendetwas nicht stimmte und nicht noch weiter nach zu harken, doch Ron, schwer von Begriff, wie er manchmal war, bedrängte sie noch weiter mit Fragen, bis auch er merkte das seine beste Freundin vollkommen abschaltete und ihn ignorierte.  
  
Hermione war enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich das ganze anders vorgestellt. Nicht so schmerzhaft.  
  
Ron konnte doch manchmal echt bescheuert sein.  
  
Sie hatte ihnen alles, ok nicht alles, erzählen wollen. Sie hatte von ihnen getröstet werden wollen.  
  
Ja, vielleicht hatte sie sogar testen wollen ob die anderen genauso viel Feingefühl besaßen wie Draco. Doch das würde sie sich nicht eingestehen. Niemals!  
  
Sie würde sich niemals eingestehen, das Ron und Harry in dieser Hinsicht, als Freunde vollkommen versagt hatten. Draco war da gewesen, als sie wirklich jemanden gebraucht hatte. Aber die anderen wussten ja gar nichts davon.  
  
Sie waren auch nicht hier. Wie auch? Sie wussten kein bischen von dem was in den Ferien passiert war. Sie hatten ihr keine Eule geschrieben. Allerdings hatte sie ihnen ja auch keine geschrieben, richtig?  
  
Also war es nicht wirklich ihre Schuld, das sie nicht für sie da sein konnten, oder?  
  
Allerdings wusste Draco auch nicht was los war. Eigentlich hasst er sie!  
  
Doch er war da und das ist der springende Punkt.  
  
Das musste sie zugeben. Sie hatte gehofft das ihre besten Freunde das selbe täten wie Draco (eindeutig zweideutig *ggg*). Sie trösten. Sie hatte sich gewünscht das sie es noch besser machen würden als Draco, damit sie ihn endlich aus ihrem Kopf verbannen konnte.  
  
Ja! Das hatte sie gewollt.  
  
Doch alles war anders gelaufen. Was sollte sie auch erwarten? Es läuft doch nie so wie man es sich wünscht. Vielleicht brauchten sie auch einfach noch mehr Zeit!!  
  
*  
  
Ungefähr 15 Minuten später schnappte Hermione aus ihrer Gedankenwelt wieder in die reale Welt zurück. "Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten!" sagte Hermione und legte eine falsche Fröhlichkeit auf ihr Gesicht und in ihre Stimme.  
  
Harry war froh das sie wieder etwas sagte und tat so als o er nichts bemerkt hatte "Echt? Was ist es denn?" "Ihr müsst raten!"  
  
"Ach komm schon Mione! Spann uns nicht auf die Folter!" warf Colin ein.  
  
"Na gut! Ich bin doch tatsächlich Schulsprecherin geworden!!!"  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck der Anderen ging von einem Neugierigen in einen Enttäuschten über. "Mensch, Mione! Das wussten wir doch schon alle! Ich dachte es wäre wirklich etwas Interessantes!" Ron widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.  
  
Die Umsitzenden lachten bei Rons Kommentar. Hermione quetschte auch ein Lachen hervor.  
  
Ein extrem kläglicher Versuch. Sie war irgendwie geknickt und verletzt. Doch keiner der Anderen schien das zu merken.  
  
`Sei nicht so sensibel! Ron hat es nur als Scherz gemeint!´ Schalt sie sich immer wieder in Gedanken.  
  
"Hey Leute, der Tag war anstrengend und ich bin müde! Ich werde dann mal ins Bett gehen!" Hermione lächelte noch mal in die Runde und wollte schon aufstehen.  
  
"Warte, ich werde auch gehen! Ich bin auch müde von der Zugfahrt. Wir können ja zusammen gehen." Lavender stand auf und verließ zusammen mit Hermione die Halle.  
  
*  
  
"Du Lavender, ich muss jetzt hier lang! Wir sehen uns dann ja später!"  
  
"Warte! ... Hermione, was ist los mit dir? Versuche nicht es zu verleugnen, ich habe dich beobachtet. Man kann deine Gefühle in deinen Augen wie in einem offenen Buch ablesen!" Lavender lächelte ihr aufmunternd und tröstend zu.  
  
"Ach ja? Wieso bist du dann die einzige die es gemerkt hat?" Hermione war auf einmal wütend, aber nicht auf Lavender, sondern auf alle anderen. Am meisten auf Harry Ron und Ginny.  
  
Abrupt drehte sie sich um und lief zügig davon. Lavender sah ihr traurig nach. Sie hatte ihr doch nur helfen wollen.  
  
*  
  
(Kleiner Zeit und POV Sprung)  
  
`Zum Glück ist wieder Schule! Nur Scheiße, das wir so viel Unterricht mit diesen Schlammblutliebhabern haben!´  
  
Draco saß mies gelaunt an seinem Schreibtisch und machte seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung. Nach jetzt knapp 3 Wochen Schule, war der Alltag wieder vollkommen zurück gekehrt und alle Schüler fühlten sich als wären die Ferien nie da gewesen.  
  
Er war schon seit einigen Tagen so mies gelaunt und ließ das auch deutlich seine Mitschüler spüren.  
  
Er war einfach nicht fähig eine bestimmte Person aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Sie spukte in seinen Gedanke, als wolle sie ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen machen! Das gelang ihr vortrefflich, doch Draco war nicht bereit das zu zugeben.  
  
`Malfoys haben kein Gewissen!´ Redete er sich immer wieder ein.  
  
Aber er wusste es eigentlich besser und vor allem wusste er genau warum ihm das ganze keine Ruhe ließ. Er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen.  
  
Dieses Versprechen, das er gar nicht hätte geben dürfen und doch hatte einhalten wollen.  
  
Leider war er dann doch nicht in der Lage dazu gewesen. Irgendetwas hatte ihn abgehalten, aber er wusste nicht was.  
  
Er hatte sie stets beobachtet. Beobachtet wie sie doch darunter litt, das ihren Freunden nichts aufzufallen schien. Ja, er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es sie von innen auffraß.  
  
`So was sind schöne beste Freunde! Merken noch nicht mal wie schlecht es einem geht!´  
  
Draco war wütend auf Potter und Weasley. Er war eigentlich überzeugt gewesen, das nicht einmal den Beiden entgehen konnte was mit Hermione los war, aber anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht.  
  
Die Beiden waren es gar nicht wert das Hermione sie ihre besten Freunde nannte.  
  
Außerdem fühlte sich Draco jetzt immer noch verantwortlich für Hermione. Auch wenn er dieses Gefühl verdrängen wollte er konnte nicht aufhören an sie zu denken.  
  
Zur Zeit war er der Einzige, der wusste was mit ihr los war. Wenn er doch nur sicher sein konnte, das sie Freunde hatte, die sich um sie kümmerten. Aber wie denn wenn diese "Freunde" anscheinend blind waren?  
  
*  
  
`Ich kann nicht mehr und ich will nicht mehr!´ Hermione schleppte sich gerade müde in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte sicherlich 5 Stunden in der Bücherei verbracht und gebüffelt.  
  
Jetzt war sie hundemüde und könnte auf der Stelle einschlafen.  
  
Langsam schlürfte sie um eine Ecke, blieb aber abrupt stehen. Sie konnte zwei Schüler sehen, die dicht bei einander standen und mit einander tuschelten.  
  
Es war schon längst nach Ausgangsperre. Was hatten also diese Beiden hier noch so wichtiges zu tun?  
  
Hermione war zwar immer noch müde und sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett, aber die Neugier war jetzt gerade doch stärker.  
  
Leise und im Schutz der Dunkelheit schlich sie näher heran um die Beiden belauschen zu können.  
  
"Also, was ist? Nimmst du nun an?"  
  
Das war eindeutig die Stimme eines Jungen. Vorsichtig schlich sie noch ein bischen näher um die Gesichter im schwachen Licht erkennen zu können.  
  
`Das ist doch dieser... dieser neue dieser... Axel...nein Alex...auch nicht...Alec, genau Alec ist sein Name! Aber was macht der hier so spät?´  
  
Der große Junge mit den finsteren Augen und dem schwarzen Haaren unterhielt sich mit einem wesentlich kleineren Junge, den sie als einen Fünftklässler aus Hufflepuff ausmachte.  
  
"Also entweder du nimmst an und zahlst, oder du lässt es bleiben! Wenn ich aber auch nur irgendwie erfahre das du dein Maul nicht halten kannst dann... " Er lachte kurz auf.  
  
"Ich werde schweigen! Ich schwöre!" Piepste der kleine Junge und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um davon zu rennen.  
  
Hermione konnte den unzufriedenen Ausdruck in Alecs Gesicht genau erkennen und es machte ihr Angst. Schnell und leise drehte sie sich um und schlich wieder zurück.  
  
Sie erreichte die Ecke und wollte gerade los rennen, als sie von jemandem brutal an den Schultern herum gerissen und an die Wand gepresst wurde.  
  
Vor ihr stand Alec und funkelte sie aus Wut entbrannten Augen an.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hoffentlich ging das alles nicht zu schnell *ggg*  
  
Sagt mir bitte ob es euch gefallen hat ^_^  
  
Tbc Nyah 


	5. Wieso sollte es diesmal anders sein?

Hi, ihr alle. Ich würde mir jetzt normalerweise irgendeine fadenscheinige Entschuldigung ausdenken um mein „nicht-schreiben" zu rechtfertigen. Aber ich will euch nicht anlügen. Deshalb sag ich euch einfach, dass ich in den letzten (...naja, ich muss ja schon leider sagen „Jahre") Jahren einfach keine Lust hatte. Ich hatte keine richtige Motivation und ich mache nichts, wenn ich nicht will und ich wenn ich doch muss, dann mache ich es meistens eher schlecht ... und ich wollte nicht, dass die Geschichte deswegen blöd wird.

Ich versuche mich jetzt hier mal an einem 5. Kapitel bzw. 4. wenn man den Prolog nicht mitrechnet. Ich bitte euch um Nachsicht, denn obwohl ich mir die Geschichte nochmal durch gelesen und auch auf meinen Schreibstil geachtet hab, kann ich nicht versprechen, dass ich genau da weiter machen kann, wo ich vor fast 3 ½ Jahren, als ich grad mal 15 war , aufgehört hab/

Sowas bringt nun mal das Älterwerden mit sich, doch ich versuche mein Bestes und nun genug Gelaber...

---

Kapitel 4 : Wieso sollte es diesmal anders sein?

---

Hermione lag noch lange wach und dachte darüber nach, was ihr gerade wiederfahren war. Sie hatte einen Schüler ihres Jahrgangs dabei beobachtet, wie er einen anderen erpresste, einschüchterte, oder was auch immer das war. Das würde sie noch heraus finden.

Blöderweise war sie erwischt worden und nun hatte der Übeltäter sie ebenfalls im Visier.

Alec Mumincehajic hatte sie gerade bedroht. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Ein Gefühl großer Empörung und Wut stieg in ihr auf. Mit welch einer Dreistigkeit er davon ausgegangen war, dass er sie einschüchtern konnte. Sie, die sie doch schon mit Ron und Harry viele Abenteuer und Gefahren durchgestanden hatte.

Allerdings war er ziemlich überzeugent gewesen.

_Flashback_

_Hermione konnte den unzufriedenen Ausdruck in Alecs Gesicht genau erkennen und es machte ihr Angst. Schnell und leise drehte sie sich um und schlich wieder zurück._

_Sie erreichte die Ecke und wollte gerade los rennen, als sie von jemandem brutal an den Schultern herum gerissen und an die Wand gepresst wurde._

_Vor ihr stand Alec und funkelte sie aus Wut entbrannten Augen an._

„_Wohin des Weges? ... und warum so eilig?" flüsterte er mit höhnischer Stimme. Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war eingeschüchtert, doch hatte der sprechende Hut sie nicht umsonst nach Gryffindor gepackt._

„_Direkt zum Professor... um ihm von deinen Machenschaften zu erzählen!" Sie sah ihn trotzig an. Alec warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und lachte. Jedoch so kurz, dass Hermione fast glaubte es sich eingebildet zu haben._

_Er nahm ihr Kinn in seine Hand und zwang sie ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Dort fand sie einen Ausdruck der sie erschütterte. In diesem Moment zweifelte sie nicht mehr daran, dass er ihr mit den Händen, die gerade ihr Kinn festhielten, mühelos und ohne Hemmung Gewalt antun würde._

_Nach einer kurzen unheimlichen Stille, in der sie in seinen Augen die Drohung lesen sollte, ging er auf Nummer sicher, dass Hermione sie auch verstand._

„_Ich hoffe wir verstehen uns, wenn ich dir sage, dass es schlimmere Schmerzen gibt, als blaue Flecken, Prellungen, oder gebrochene Knochen..." er kam ganz nah an sie heran und presste seine gesammte Front gegen die ihre. Er senkte seinen Kopf und hauchte ihr ins Ohr „... wenn du verstehst was ich meine!"_

_Erschüttert und angeekelt versuchte sie ihn von sich zu stoßen._

„_Na na, wildcat... ich behalte dich im Auge! Denk daran..." mit diesen abschließenden Worten drehte er sich um und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück._

_Hermione stand noch für einige Momente dort wie angewurzelt, dann löste sie sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer._

Flashback Ende 

Hermione war überfordert.

Das musste sie sich eingestehen. Der Tod ihrer Eltern, die _Geschichte_ mit Draco, das Problem mit Ron und Harry, nochmal Draco, weil sie nicht wusste, was ihm geschehen war, dann der Schulstress und jetzt auch noch das.

Das ganze machte sie einfach nur Müde. Sie war so müde. Zu müde um sich jetzt noch um irgendwas zu scheren. Deshalb schloss sie die Augen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

---

In den frühen Morgenstunden schreckte Draco unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Nachdem er einen Moment benommen da gesessen hatte schlug er mit einem entnervten Seufzer die Decke zurück und stieg aus dem Bett.

Er reckte sich und zog ein T-shirt über. Daraufhin begab er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Er konnte genauso gut den Tag beginnem, schließlich war es ja draußen nur noch ... er schaute aus dem naheliegenstem Fenster... es war ja nur noch fast dunkel, dachte er zynisch.

Seit Tagen schreckte er morgens früh aus dem Schlaf. Er träumte immer wieder von seinem Vater, der mit seiner Mutter eines Morgens in den Ferien einfach verschwunden war. Leere Schrenke und ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift

„_Such nicht nach uns. Du hast Zugang zu sämtlichen Konten. Lebe wohl." _

waren alles, was sie hinterlassen hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen standen mehrere Auroren vor der Tür, die einen Durchsuchungsbefehl vorlegten, der ihnen die Erlaubnis verschaffte das gesammte Haus der Malfoys auf verbotene Artefakte zu durchsuchen.

Draco hatte daraufhin seine eigenen Sachen gepackt und beschlossen jetzt schon nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Mit seinem Besen hatte er den Flug in einem Tag zurück gelegt.

Dumbledore hatte bereits mit seiner Ankunft gerechnet und ihn keiner Befragung ausgesetzt. Wie er das gewusst hatte fragte sich Draco allerdings immer noch manchmal.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte fand er dort an diesem Morgen überraschenderweise bereits jemand anderen vor.

Hermione saß auf einem der Sessel und war, soweit er das sehen konnte, breits vollständig gekleidet und nun in ein Buch vertieft.

„Morgen, Granger. Konntest wohl auch nicht mehr schlafen..." Sie sah ihn stirnrunzelnt an, doch dann entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder und sie sagte in neutralem Ton „ Doch doch, _Malfoy_! Ich schlafe bestens seit den Ferien. Ich dachte nur daran die Ruhe in den frühen Morgenstunden zu nutzen."

Als ob er den Vorwurf aus ihren Worten nicht gehört hätte.

---

Draco antwortete ihr nicht. Sie seufzte leise und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Sie hörte jedoch wie sich wenige Augenblicke später die Badezimmertür schloss und die Dusche angemacht wurde.

Na toll, dachte sie sich... womit sie wieder bei einem ihrer neuerdings zahlreichen Probleme war. Unter solchen Umständen würde sie nun normalerweise ihre Mutter eventuell um Rat bitten. Bei diesen Gedanken verzog sich ihr Gesicht und sie hatte einen sauren Geschmack im Mund während sie versuchte die Tränen wieder hinunter zuschlucken.

Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen. Sie wollte rational und vernünftig mit diesen Situtionen unter solchen Umständen fertig werden. Heulen würde sie kein bisschen weiter bringen.

Hermione ging die meisten Dinge rational und vernünftig an und hatte damit auch immer Erfolg. Wieso sollte es diesmal anders sein?

---

Draco schaute in den Spiegel und eine Person mit einem verbitterten Gesichtsausdruck schaute zurück. Allerdings eine ziemlich gut aussehende Person, dachte er, und grinste sich selbst an.

Die _Sache _mitHerm... Granger hatte sich gemütlich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt und schien auch nicht vorzuhaben ihn irgendwann mal in Ruhe zulassen. Dabei war das das letzte was er zusätzlich zu der Sache mit seinen Eltern gebrauchen konnte.

Wobei eigentlich...,dachte er sich, so ein bisschen körperliche Freude immer auch Entspannung bringt.

Vielleicht sollter er doch versuchen so langsam mit Granger wieder ins Reine zukommen. Insofern man von so etwas reden kann. Schließlich hegten sie ja beide keinerlei Gefühle von Zuneigung für den anderen... nur weil er sich ein bisschen um sie Sorgen gemacht hatte, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er was für sie empfand... pff.. als ob.

Er verließ das Bad und setzte sich in den Sessel direkt gegenüber von Hermione

---

Sobald die Tür aufging erreichte sie zusammen mit Draco ein Duftwolke aus Duschshampoo, Deo und ... vielleicht ihm selbst?... Sie konnte es nicht genau definieren. Hermione beschloss jedoch, dass sie den Geruch sehr anziehend fand. Musste ja ausser ihr niemand erfahren.

Sie versuchte seinen Blick zu ignorieren, der auf ihr lag. Doch allein schon seine Präsenz und dazu dieser Geruch... Duft machte ihr das ziemlich schwierig.

Genervt schlug sie das Buch zusammen und warf es auf den Tisch neben ihrem Sessel und stand auf.

Im selben Moment stand auch Draco auf. Seinen Blick immer noch auf sie gerichtet. „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe dir ein Versprechen gegeben, das ich nicht halten konnte." Sagte er schließlich. Sie nickte nur.

„Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt." Sie schnappte überrascht nach Luft als sie sich plötzlich eng an ihn gepresst wieder fand. Seine Lippen auf den ihren.

Wie war das nochmal? Einmal ist keinmal, Zweimal ist einmal zu viel? ... ach seis drum, dachte sie sich und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

---

Okay, was haltet ihr davon?

Ich weiss, dass vor allem Draco, aber auch Hermione zum Teil ooc sind im Vergleich zu den vorherigen Kapiteln, aber Draco musste ich einfach verändern. Er gefiel mir nicht mehr so wie er zuvor war und deshalb versuche ich ihn jetzt so langsam zu ändern. Hermione ist mir ein bisschen zu theatralisch gewesen, deshalb hab ich auch das zurück genommen.

Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel als Einstieg erstaml genügt

Schreibt mir bitte, wenn euch was missfällt.

Tbc

Nyah


End file.
